TITLE I DON'T HAVE A TITLE YET
by Dr. Eminem
Summary: What if you have nothing left to live for and all of the people you considered to be friends betrayed you? If you have no one left you trust, do you turn to the person you never should trust? Jack gone bad read to understand please. Completed. SEQul? TBA
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor claim them. Some of the situations may seem sort of not ever going to happen, but this is all my and a friend hypothetical thinking. What ifs?

Tony looked into the interrogation room and his heart sank. He had never been effected by the people who where taken into the room, they always brought it on themselves he deduced. He never knew them enough to know the circumstances. To know the gray area that he and his colleagues where taught to only use when it helped them. He never actually knew the persons story, but he knew this persons story all to well.

He walked into the room his head up and eyes conveying nothing. He knew breaking this man would be hard. Others had tried before, but none had ever succeeded. Everything he did would in the end add up to his results. If he showed that torturing the man brought him pain it would fuel the man to go on for longer. "Morning." He said betraying no real emotion.

The man looked up at him and smiled, just as Nina had the last time Tony had seen her in this room. "What are you suppose to try to get me to talk?" Jack looked at the black one way window and yelled over, "Come on Alberta at least show me some respect here and get someone half way qualified. No offense Tony you have no chance in hell."

Tony ignored his comment and asked, "How did you hook up with Nina?"

The man looked up at him and said nothing, than smiled at him and answered, "Well you know Tony. I got bored with life and decided I'd just liven it up a little."

"Why? She killed your wife? How could you?" Tony asked trying to get to the part of the man he knew.

"If we went by that, Tony." The man said in a chilling voice. "Than I should not be talking to you or anyone else at CTU because you killed my daughter."

"No we didn't. Michael's killed your daughter." Tony answered back.

"He pulled the trigger, you where the people who put her in that situation and than would not deal. You where willing to deal to save your wife, but not my daughter. So don't preach to me." Jack said holding his voice at a stead tone.

Over his receiver in his ear Michelle told him, "You touched a nerve. His heart rate increased. His eyes still are not showing anything."

Tony took the information and thought about it. "Where is she now?"

"Uhm. Let me think about that." Jack said smiling again. "I think she said she was going to the North Pole to tell Santa what she wanted for Christmas. Than she was going to visit Ireland to catch herself a leprechaun so that she could be rich. After that I think she said she was going to fly to Mar's? But that one I'm no so sure of."

Tony felt a slight bit of anger rush through him. He fought to keep it off his face. This was a new Jack not the same old one. It was almost as if it where Jack's evil twin.

Noticing the slight changes on Tony's face Jack quipped, "Fells like your in the twilight zone?"

"One last time than I'm going to get Darren in here. Where is she?"

"I already told you she's at the north pole."

"Fine." Tony walked out of the room and brought Darren who was waiting outside in. Tony watch Jack as Darren set up his equipment. Nothing showed on him, he was just the shell of the man he use to be. Tony wondered how much he had really changed, and if the real Jack was still in there. Tony was taken out of his thoughts with a knock on the door. Chase opened the door and first looked at Jack and then at Tony, "Palmers on the phone."

"Thanks Chase." Tony said turning his gaze from Jack and walking out of the room. Chase waited down away from the room a little and asked, "How is it going?"

"I can't believe this is Jack. It's not him. At least not the man we knew."

"I think it's him, just the side he fought to keep hidden for so long. We all have it and we all hide it. It was what Freud would call our id."

"Enough with the psychology. Do you have the phone?"

"Yeah I brought the cordless. Palmer might want to talk to him." Chase said handing Tony the phone.

"Tony Almeida."

"Hello Tony. How are things going with you and Michelle? I hope Michelle is doing better now."

"We are fine sir. She is recovering good. She is back at work now. But this is not why you are calling."

"I heard a rumor and it may be true and it may not."

"We have him. Chase and a team got him yesterday in Mexico."

"What are you doing with him?" David Palmer asked worrying about the man who was once his friend.

Tony hesitated, Palmer was no longer president and really had no reason to know this information, and Tony giving it to him would be breaking protocol. "You know." Tony said not really telling him, but in a way communicating that they where in fact questioning him, and most likely with some sort of force behind it. "He's not the same man anymore. I'm not sure if the old Jack even exists. I don't know what caused this other than Kim's death. We are trying to get to him."

"Thank you Tony. I know I have no right to this information anymore."

"He's was your friend, our friend, and I understand you have done the same for me in the past. I'll call you if anything else comes up." Tony said before he hung the phone up to go back to work.

When he walked into the room Darren was still unpacking all of his instruments, and setting them on the table. This was a form of psychological torture, in the hope it made the person look at the different instruments and wonder what they would do to him or her. It also helped the tortures due to technology to figure out which instrument causes the subject the most anxiety by monitoring their heart rates, blood pressure, and eye movements.

Tony waited for Michelle to come over his ear piece and say, "That's the one." But Darren had unpacked all of his tools and that never came.

Jack smiled at him and said, "What did I not distress over any tool? Tony I thought you knew me better by now. Really how many times do you think I have seen these before?"

"I guess you'll see them again than." Tony said in a low voice.

Darren looked at Jack and felt uneasy though he did not show it. When he started working for CTU he witnessed Jack do an interrogation and started to learn from the man. All Darren's best tactics came from Jack. He pulled a syringe of the table and a bottle that held a opaque liquid in it. He withdrew some so that Jack could see him.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "What that?" He said as if he were a curious little kid.

Tony answered, "Venom. It will cause your brain to secret Acetylcholine. And you will see what ACH does for the body."

Darren walked up behind Jack. He had learned about inserting the needle in the neck after the Nina incident and to avoid another he took the needle and inserted it in the shoulder. He stepped away and watched as Jack sat there perfectly calm.

Jack's mind was racing he knew what ACH did for the body and knew the drug all to well, he kept his body under control though. He knew they were monitoring his vitals and other bodily functions. He felt the onset of the venom. First his shoulder tensed tightly and it felt as if he had a huge cramp that spread throughout the body making all of his skeletal muscles constrict, in essence it was the worse painful cramp one could ever experience all over your body all at once. Jack squeezed his eyes shut to keep from calling out in pain. He struggled to breath as his muscles where crushing his chest. It felt like hours had passed when finally his body to relax.

Michelle came over the ear phone to Tony and Darren, "He felt that his heart rate is up and so is his blood pressure. Maybe try it a few more times?"

Darren looked at Tony who gave him a glance that said, "Go ahead."

Darren inserted the needle and this time put in 5ccs more than the last time. He stood back and watched the drug kick in.

This time it was worse and Jack tried not to scream out in pain, but he heard a familiar voice, that was his. His eyes involuntary started to let tears out from the pain they where also experiencing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase sat at his desk watching the room his former mentor sat in now. He was just as shocked as everyone else when Jack turned. He never expected it, but again understood why he did it.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Past haunts you

"Jack I know you, you would not let millions of people die." Tony said looking at him, his eyes half closed.

"You hit something there Tony eyes dilated and heart rate increased." Michelle came over the ear piece.

"What?" Jack said confused how would millions of people die.

"Oh you don't know. She was using you Jack, like she always does." Tony began, "See we were looking for you and her and in the process we ran into a plan her people had concocted. They are going to . . . "

Jacks mind wondered to the last time he was at CTU. It was after capturing Sanders and all of the other emotional crap of that year, especially that day. He was interrogating the currier, Michaels. Kim came to visit to let Jack know Chase was not mad and wanted to see him. She walked into the room and Jack had just finished with Michaels unsuccessfully. He was taking a break and Kim walked in to talk to him.

Michaels some how got his hands free and grabbed a gun off one of the guards watching him. Before Jack could react Michaels had grabbed Kim and had her at gun point. His body tucked behind Kim's giving no one a clean shot to take him out. Jack had his gun pointed at him, waiting for the opportunity.

Tony walked into the room with others everyone had their gun drawn pointed at Michaels and Kim. Tony told him, "Put it down there is no way out of here."

Michaels said, "Me and her are going to walk out of here or she's dead. Now drop your guns like good little boys unless you want daddy over there to have to wipe his daughters brain matter off his face."

Jack lowered his gun still waiting for the shot.

Michaels knew there was no way out of the place alive, the minute he walked out of the room someone would shoot him. But that wasn't his mission, his mission was to get caught and inflict the worse pain possible on Jack, and it was not physical pain. "This is the last time I say this then she goes, put the guns down."

Jack looked at Tony and said, "Tell them to put there guns down." Tony had been brought back from federal holding after being pardoned by the President. They needed bodies to work the floor at CTU and Tony was able bodied.

"I can't Jack." Tony said without breaking his attention on Michaels.

Michaels pulled back on the trigger. Jack was standing close enough that when the bullet went through Kim's head it grazed his arm. But he didn't feel it, he felt the warm brain matter and skull fragments fly onto his face. His daughters brains on his face and shirt. He raised his gun and fired the entire clip into Michaels who was dead after the first bullet connected with his head. When Jack finished he slumped to the floor holding Kim's dead body in his arms. Holding her as blood, gray matter, and other stuff leaked out of the huge exit hole in her head. He just rocked back and forth for awhile getting all of it all over his clothes.

Jack's mind jumped to that night. He was at home, home was not the same pictures of Teri and Kim haunted him. Kim's stuff taunted him. He sat at the table staring at the gun, one bullet that's all he needed. He was entranced by the gun as he drank, never taking his eyes off it, never stop thinking about it. He wanted to end it, but a part of him the part that wanted to survive struggled with the other half. So he sat staring at the gun thinking about it, but his body unable to pick it up and pull the trigger. Why not what was there left to live for? He still had his blood soaked clothes on, not having the energy to take them off. The skull fragments and brain matter wiped off his face onto the shirt before he left CTU. He was surprised they let him leave after killing Michaels. All Tony had to do was drop his damn gun and this would not happen. Michaels was not going to get out all they had to do was let him go for a few, Jack would have been able to track him down again and get him He was no threat to the U.S. at the moment, his virus gone and all means of inflicting major harm disappeared. Tony had been more than willing to sacrifice millions to save his wife earlier, but he couldn't sacrifice a few people, that's what the death toll would have been if they let Michaels go till they could grab him again when he didn't have Kim.

The scene ran over and over again having a dreary feeling of familiarity holding another person he loved dead body. Teri and Kim all he ever loved gone because of him because he failed them both more than that one time, but that one time was the last time. He never should have gotten Kim the job at CTU what was he thinking. She would not of been in that situation if she had been working at a private business.

He heard the door open but he did not look over he didn't care who it was, it wasn't Kim. He heard the familiar voice, "Hi Jack."

He could see the gun in his peripheral vision pointed at him, he didn't care maybe this was the solution. He didn't take his gaze off his gun, she took it as him getting ready to go for it, she still had not know what happened to Kim. "Why don't you move away from the gun."

Jack still just sat staring at the gun never taking his eyes off it, this was it, all he had to do was reach for the gun and it would all be over, but his hand wouldn't move. He noticed the warm water running down his face, how long had that been happening.

Nina walked in the room and noticed Jack continuing to stare at the gun, she noticed the tears running down his face, and than the blood on his shirt. She was not sure what happened. She waited two more people came in from the downstairs to help, they were going to kill Jack if he did not do what they want, but by the looks of it he would of enjoyed death. Nina walked over to him cautiously she grabbed the gun off the table that had him so entranced. That broke his trance and he looked up at her, feeling nothing, but yearning for death.

"What happened?" Nina asked him.

He didn't answer he just stared off into space again, wishing death to come to end it all, even if Kim wasn't dead, what did he have left to live for? The next terrorist, they will keep coming and coming and eventually they will win, everything continued on and on yet he was always in the same situation.

Nina placed the barrel of her gun to the back of Jack's head and watched there was no emotion in his eyes he stared at her, his eyes willing her to pull the trigger. "It's not going to be that easy Jack." She said pulling the gun back. She didn't expect him to attack her, but he did. He jumped out of the chair and grabbed her throat and began o squeeze it till he was blocking all air from entering or exiting.

Pissed off his eyes looked like nothing she had ever saw from him. He was not the Jack she knew, even when he had wanted to kill her he still kept a humanity in his eyes, that was gone. She was scared fighting him trying to break his grasp. Through clinched teeth he said, "This is all your fault. Why did you have to come into my life?"

One of the men ran over and smashed the butt of his gun hard into Jack's head. Dazed Jack still held Nina's throat tightly until the second blow that knocked him unconscious. Nina fell to the ground where Jack lay gasping for breath still scared of Jack even if he was unconscious. When she gained her breath back she knew he hit the breaking point, he just needed help going into the right direction. "Grab him were leaving."


	3. More in commone than u think

Author Note: How is Nina still alive after having needle jammed in her jugular and than being killed by Jack? Good question. I'll get back to you on that.

Jack was brought back to reality when Tony asked, almost pleaded, "Jack where is Nina? I know you don't want to go through with this. If you help us maybe we can stop this and keep you out of trouble. Come on Jack?"

Jack stared off into the distance his mind battling with itself. Part of him screamed for him to tell Tony what he wanted to know this was not him, but the other side just kept playing the memory of Kim's death over and over. Jack was unable to decided a much to confused to even try.

Darren and Tony stepped out of the room for a minute to talk.

"We can't inject anymore of the drug in him, it will kill him."

"What else is there?" Tony asked wondering how far they could push.

"He had no family left, at least none that we know of, he has nothing left really so it might be hard. I don't think we will be able to do it in time."

Tony thought about the time limit they had and just how much a man could take when he had nothing left to live for anyways. Than Tony remembered something, "He has a sister."

Michelle heard their conversation and said to them over the ear piece, "I'm working on looking her up now."

Tony felt like just maybe they would win. He felt bad for Jack, and even sorry for him but in the end he choose this line in life. Jack could have done a hundred different things, but he choose to help a known criminal and Tony could not feel to bad for him because of that.

Tony and Darren left to a conference room to talk about how to proceed.

Chase sat at his desk watching the video feed. She saw Michelle walk into the room and look at Jack. He could not hear what she was saying.

Michelle looked at Jack who's eyes were half opened as he was still in pain from the drugs injected into him. "Jack?" She said softly. She thought maybe just maybe she could get to him.

Jack eyes blinked in acknowledgement and in a weak voice he answered, "What do you want?" He wanted to tell the truth, but in the end the truth wouldn't help anyone.

"Why?" Michelle asked confused.

"You would never understand." Jack said softly.

"Try me. What happened to you to make you allow millions of innocent people to die. We both know Kim nor Teri would want this. Please help us Jack. I will make sure your back is covered and you walk away from this. Just help us save the people Jack. Your problem is with CTU not the innocent people they are going to kill."

--

Jack continued with the memory of how he reached this point, his downfall. When he awoke later he was handcuffed securely on a plane. He blinked a few times looking around remembering how he got there. Nina looked at him, they were the only people on the plane besides the pilot, she knew him well enough to be able to handle him alone. "So what happened? Who's blood is that?" Nina asked as none of her contacts had called her back yet with information on what happened.

Jack glared at her than his eyes began to fill with tears he quickly pushed them back. The memory of Kim's brains flying onto his face haunting him. He knew that would haunt him the rest of his life, which he hoped wasn't too long.

"Don't talk than."

"Where are we going?" he croaked his throat dry and the lump in it causing him trouble. He believed that at any moment the lump would give and he would not be able to control his emotions and Nina would see him down and out.

"A contacts place." Nina answered purposely not giving him any details. Her phone rang she answered it walking away from him so he could not hear the conversation.

The mans voice on the other line came through, "I found out what happened. It's going to cost you some the person who gave me the information wanted more money than usual."

Nina contemplated it, did it really matter if she knew what happened as long as she knew that it had this effect on Jack. He was docile never once tried to fight back except for when she pushed him, which she knew was a little gutsy to do. "Fine." She said letting her curiosity win.

"His daughter was killed in front of him by a Michaels." The man said.

"Shot in the head?" Nina asked knowing the matter on Jack's shirt was mostly brain matter.

"Yeah. How did you know?" The man said feeling like his thunder was being stolen.

"If you see him you'd know." Nina said looking back at Jack again who sat in the chair looking down at the ground seemingly lost in thought. He looked so defenseless to the point she was sure she could walk up to him with a gun and he would just it there waiting wishing for death to come.

"Anything else I can do?"

"Just let me know if they get close to finding us." Nina hung the phone up and walked over to the seat next to Jack. She collapsed in the chair and said, "I'm sorry for your loss. I know how much Kim meant to you."

She looked at him in the eyes and saw a sadness worse than she had ever seen in him, even worse than when she passed by him, in chains, the night she killed Teri and he was going to tell Kim about her mothers death. "It's hard to lose a child." Nina said thinking about it.

"How do you know?" Jack said angrily.

"Because Jack I have. You don't have a monopoly on pain, thought you seem to think you do, and you get your fair share. Before I came to work for CTU I had a daughter. She was so beautiful, and just perfect." Nina stopped picturing the little girl the picture faded more and more every year. "Every parent thinks their child is perfect, but she was. I was over in England at the time. The year before I went to college, my last little adventure. But I had a child while in High School her father took off, what did I expect we were only teenagers, but I couldn't get rid of her. We were walking around when the IRA attacked. When the Scotland Yard men shot back she got in the crossfire. She died in my arms. After that I was just out of it. She was all I had left, my father wasn't that great of a man, and my mother was gone." She paused the memory of how she became a mole at CTU running through her mind.

Jack continued to look down at the ground tears were running down his face and he was trying to hide it, Nina also had tears in her eyes but not running down her face. She saw the tears on Jack's face and got up to go to the cockpit to give him time alone. She knew they were enemies and she wasn't suppose to care about him or even think about him, but she knew what it was like and she did not want to interfere with him at the moment. She let him have a few moments to himself so he could let it out.

When she returned Jack was off in space staring at the wall. A part of her felt for him, while another just could not feel sorry for him. In the end she believed, everyone brought on what they got. The night Teri died, Jack choose to go after the Drazen's again after saving his family, if he had just gone home Teri would not have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It doesn't mean she would have lived, but Nina would not have killed her.

Jack was past feeling anything for the moment, he knew it would all come back and kick him in the ars again, but at the moment he was just there nothing else. He just wanted to be done with everything. He did not blame CTU for what happened to Kim at least not yet. He should have been more careful and other things should have happened. He was thinking about all the good memories he had of Kim and Teri together. There were few because it always seemed he was away at work.

"Do you want some scotch?" Nina said holding the bottle she had procured in front of her.

Jack looked up at her being brought back to the harsh reality of the cruel world. Scotch he didn't want some he wanted the entire bottle. Alcohol would dim anything he ever thought or felt, and he could prolong the period of just being, nothing more nothing less. "I'll take the bottle." He said looking at her, he was not sure if it was a sign of weakness, but he knew what he wanted.

"We'll start out with a glass and move our way up from there." Nina said grabbing a blue plastic cup and pouring the contents of the bottle into it. She filled the cup half way up and handed it to Jack, who took it in his cuffed hands.

He gulped the glass down and waited for more. Nina poured him more, if he was drunk than she wouldn't really have to worry to much about him, he was making it all to easy for her. He toss down the scotch and waited for more. He continued to do this till the bottle was almost empty. Nina looked at him holding the empty glass he was already drunk she could tell because the alertness that was always in his eyes had been replaced with a glassy look.

"No more." she said drinking the rest of the bottle. She didn't like to drink on the job, but she wanted the rest of the bottle to be gone so that he wouldn't bother her for more.

Jack knew he was drunk, and he was not in the best position to be getting drunk, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, if he woke the next morning it didn't matter because life was pointless. Everything he had ever loved died. He loved Teri and she was gone, he loved Kim and she was gone, and at one time he loved the old Nina, not the one in front of him, but he was sure she was dead and gone already. The Nina he had been with in Santa Barbara, the woman who had shared intimate moments and memories with him was long gone and replaced with this new Nina who was not even a reflection of the old woman.


	4. How Nina Is Still ALive

Michelle sat at in the other room looking in at Jack wondering if she could have done anything to help him. She felt guilty because no one was every really there for Jack besides Kim. They all respected him at work, but once work was over that was it. No one knew anything other than that Jack was a good worker, and could get things done even in his worse state. She had barely taken the time to actually get to know Jack. She enjoyed lunch with him a few times, having a small crush on him because he was like the super hero that every woman wanted, but it was nothing more than like a celebrity crush.

She remembered when the hole ordeal started on CTU side. Michelle had stayed after Kim was killed trying to write out the reports and figure out how it all happened, even if they already knew someone had to investigate it to make sure that in the end what happened was what had to happen, even if it was not that way it had to sound like it on paper. Her phone rang and she answered it, "Michelle Almeida."

"Michelle it's Jim Foster down at the morgue we found something interesting on the lady you brought in earlier today."

"Nina Myers?" Michelle said wondering exactly which lady there had been quite a few go through.

"Well that's what the chart says, but it's not her."

"How do you know this? It looked like her."

"Her fingerprints don't match. And we have her dental records being faxed over now, and I'm sure those won't match either."

"But how can this be?" Michelle said clearly shocked and not thinking at the moment.

"There are some minor, but unnoticeable signs of plastic surgery. It almost escaped me till I started that actual autopsy. I guess it's a good thing I decided to double check her identity."

"Thanks Jim. If that's not Nina that means she's still out there." Michelle said almost talking to herself. She hung up from Jim and ran up to Jack's office that Hammond now occupied.

He was on the phone with someone, but when he saw her he knew there was something wrong, "Rich I'll call you back in a few." Hammond said hanging up the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Nina Myers isn't dead." Michelle said in an anxious voice.

"No she's dead I saw her body myself. Jack pumped a few bullets into her."

"No he pumped a few bullets into a Jane Doe that had surgery to look like Nina."

"Why in the hell would someone want to look like Nina?" Hammond said clearly losing his temper he added, "She's a fugitive with quite a few people after her."

"Someone wanted us to think she was dead."

"Are we positive it's not Nina?"

"Finger prints do match and Jim is doing the dental work up now." Michelle said.

"Shit. I want the team on this now. Chase, Tony, Jack and you."

"Chase and Jack are mourning their loss." Michelle said also sad she had been friends with Kim, and would miss her greatly.

"Fine than you and Tony. When they get back I want them on it."

"I don't think Jack is coming back this time sir." Michelle said thinking if he did come back she'd shoot him herself.

"I'll take care of that you just deal with it."


	5. Sorry I forgot to update, unexpected vis...

Jack sat in the room alone. Tony and Darren had left for a few minutes to regroup. Jack was tired but he still held on to the anger that fueled him not to tell them what they wanted to know.

Tony and Darren entered the room with a new plan. "Jack where's Nina?"

Jack looked at him as if he were ready to break, he could see the anticipation in Tony's eyes. "I'll . ." Jack paused as if he were having trouble to talk, "She's . . "

Tony leaned in he was going to tell them. This had been easier than he thought, "Where is she Jack? Come on." Could Jack really be back.

"She's with your son." Jack said smiling. "They are having a great time playing who can swim with the most weight on them. I think Tony Jr. made it till she threw him in a bag and threw it in the water."

Tony couldn't help it he let loose. He kept hitting Jack in the face over and over connecting each punch getting harder. If the chair had no been screwed into the ground it would have toppled over.

Darren finally was able to get Tony off Jack who was laughing, "Did I hit a nerve?" Jack egged him on.

"TONY!!" Darren yelled pulling him out of the room by his arms. When they got outside Michelle was outside the other room saying, "I called Jared is safe with your mother. I sent a few cars over to watch them. You don't think they'd go after him do you?"

"No." Tony said not so sure himself but he didn't want to worry Michelle. "But it's better to have people watching just in . ." Tony stopped in the middle of his sentence as the power went out. He knew it would take a minute for the back up generators to click on, but instead of clicking on he heard a loud explosion. "Get back in the room Michelle. Call district were under attack." Tony walked back into the room where Jack sat bleeding in the chair, "Is that them coming for you Jack? You know once they get in here the people you use to work with, your friends are going to die. What for Jack, why?"

Jack didn't answer him nor did it seem to affect him the thought of his once co-workers dying. He smiled at Tony, a sadistic smile Tony had never seen from him, than in there Tony knew there was no way to save him to bring the old Jack back, he was gone.

"What did they do to you?" He asked in desperation of hoping somehow Jack would come back.

"Opened my eyes." Jack said flatly. He didn't believe it, but it was what they wanted to hear.

Tony heard gunfire coming from the hallway. He looked at Jack and than at the door. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Jack, they were here to get him, so either way they weren't going to get him. Tony stood behind Jack the gun placed against Jack's head.

"Tony they are going to kill you." Jack said flatly.

"Well than I'm taking you with me."

"Fine with me." Jack answered flatly.

Tony wondered how could you break a man who had nothing worth living for. He couldn't' get Jack back because that Jack had nothing left, death was better than any fate he could comprehend.

The door burst open two men came into the room with their guns drawn, "Drop it."

"You first." Tony answered back.

Tony turned white when he saw Nina walk up to the door with her gun placed against Michelle's head, "Drop it Tony. We can make a nice little trade. Jack's life for your wives life."

"You are going to kill us anyways. I minds as well take him out before hand."

"No we don't want you dead, we just want Jack back."

"No deal."

"Than she dies." Nina began to pull on the trigger.

Tony saw her finger move back on the trigger. He dropped his gun quickly. "My guns down."

"Good boy." Nina said stopping on pulling the trigger. "Secure them." She said pushing Michelle into the room. Nina said into the radio she had just pulled out of her pocket, "Is the building secure yet?"

"Almost ma'am a few people left. Where do you want the hostages?"

"Put them in one of the corners of the bull pen. We'll be there in a minute." Nina said walking into the room. She looked at Jack, "You alive?"

"Barely." He croaked as he spit blood out of his mouth.

"Good." She said, "Where are the keys at Tony?"

"In my pocket." He said looking at Nina.

Nina walked up to him and put her hand in his pocket getting a dirty look from Michelle, "Oh honey it's nothing I haven't touched before. Isn't that right Tony?" Nina came back out with the keys. She walked over to Jack and uncuffed him. She helped him stand up and said, "Your show now Jack."

Jack asked, "You go work on downloading the files. I keep the place secured."


	6. Student shows the teacher ?

Nina went to one of the tech rooms and went to work on downloading all the files of CTU onto her wireless computer that was connected into a major mainframe in Germany. She had to get through the decryptions before she could start downloading. She cussed as CTU had put up more firewalls and protection to keep her out. She was a little behind on technology of the computers, they were not using the same network she had designed herself, it was all new.

A man came into the room, "We are missing one person from the people still signed in."

"Who?" Jack asked looking around.

"Chase Edmunds."

"My good old friend. Watch them I'm going to search the surrounding area's." Jack said limping out of the room.

Nina was typing away cussing the computer when she heard the door open. She swung around with her gun, but was to late. She heard the loud bang of the gun firing and felt the searing pain in her arm as she dropped her gun. She looked at the man standing in the door way.

Jack heard the gunfire and moved quickly towards the tech room Nina was in. He was sure it came from there. He reached the hallway and cautiously approached the doorway. When he got to the door he peeked in and saw Chase standing behind Nina with a gun pointed at her head, "Drop it Jack."

"Why would I do that Chase?" Jack asked smiling.

"I'll kill her." Chase said already wanting to pull the trigger.

"Go ahead. I wanted to do it myself for quite some time." Jack smiled at him.

Chase began to pull back on the trigger and Jack didn't flinch.

Nina yelled, "What the fu(k Jack? Your going to let him kill me."

"Why not you killed Teri."

Chase moved his gun off Nina quickly and fired at Jack who raised his gun and fired at the same time. Chase pulled Nina to the ground with him and Jack fell on the ground. He felt a harsh pain in his side. He reached his hand down and felt the blood seeping out of the wound. He tried to sit up but it hurt to much so he laid back down on the floor. He glanced over at Nina to see her on the ground blood pouring out of a wound on her shoulder.

Chase stood up and walked over to Jack who lay on the ground with his gun next to him. Chase kicked the gun away and said, "How many are there?"

"Fu(k you." Jack answered.

Chase put his foot on the gun shot wound over Jack's bloody had and applied some of his weight to it. Jack screamed out in pain, "How many are there Jack?"

"Fu(k you Chase."

"Get up." Chase said pulling Jack to his feet. He carried most of Jack's weight towards the conference room that he had last seen Tony, Michelle and Darren in. When he walked up to the door he heard the two men inside ask Jack, "What happened?"

Chase pointed his gun at them and ordered, "Put your guns on the ground or your both dead."

One of the men aimed at Chase and was taken down quickly by a bullet to the head. "Would you like to try now?" Chase asked the other man who did not have a chance of hitting Chase as most of his body was covered by Jack.

The man placed his gun on the ground. Tony grabbed it and pointed it at him. "God it's good to see you Chase." Tony said smiling.

"Do you know how many there are?" Chase asked.

"No."

Chase put Jack into the chair again. Michelle got up and secured Jack in the chair. "Where's Nina?" She asked.

"In the tech room she's shot she should still be there. Why don't you go get her. Darren you watch Jack. Tony lets go get the others."

"Before we do anything we really should know how many more men are out there." Tony said looking at Jack.

"He's not speaking."

Michelle couldn't stand it anymore she walked over to Jack and looked him in the eye, "Why Jack? How could you do this to everyone. This isn't you."

"You never knew me Michelle." Jack said flatly.

"You are right we never did know you. But the Jack Bauer I knew would never do this. Never. He would have killed himself before he turned."

"Well that Jack is dead." Jack said, his cold eyes almost causing Michelle to shake.

"What did they do to you?" Michelle asked looking at him not seeing the Jack she knew.

"That's a funny question." Jack smiled at her for the first time.

"We got to get moving. Darren watch Jack." Chase said as he and Tony walked out of the room.

Michelle walked to the tech room with her gun steadied. She was ready for anyone to try something. When she got to the tech room she saw Nina lying on the floor holding her shoulder. Michelle was tempted to point her gun at her and empty the clip into her. Something had changed in Jack, and Michelle knew part of it had to do with Kim, but there was much more there. "What did you do to him?"

"Who?" Nina asked lying on the floor.

"Jack."

"Nothing he didn't want." Nina smiled.

Nina thought back to when she got him back to North Africa the night Kim died. He had not struggled a bit, after he woke up with a hangover he followed whatever she wanted. She had never seen him so docile before. She felt almost comfortable with him not being cuffed. She walked him off the plane and let him go with one of her best people. She didn't check in on him until the man came to tell her he was ready. When she walked into the room Jack was quiet still, almost not there. He looked worse, he had taken a beaten, his eyes were black, and his face was swollen in different area's with dried blood. She noticed that his blonde hair was a reddish color from the blood. She walked up to him and he flinched when she touched him he had never done that before. She helped him stand, he had to put most of his weight on her, she helped him back to her room. He curled up on the bed and didn't say anything. That night he cried to himself as she held him unsure of what to do. She had heard of people being broken, but she had never actually seen it till Jack. She molded him into the person he was now after that. It was so easy she helped him see how all of his problems were because of the U.S. and his job. He could blame everyone else, and that hatred fueled him.

The next morning she woke he was still in her arms asleep. She felt like they were back in Santa Barbara again. She loved waking up with him next to her, it felt like she was achieving something. She smiled she had achieved the highest goal yet she had been there to break Jack Bauer and turn him. Her boss's would be so happy once they found out they had the super agent on their side.

Michelle brought Nina back to her reality when she grabbed her off the ground roughly moving her to the conference room Jack sat in. His eyes were drooping some his body taking more of a beating then it had been prepared for or could take. When she saw him, Nina didn't feel anything. She never really cared for him like a lover would, he was just someone who she loved to sleep with, nothing more.

Michelle could hear the gunfire outside the room and she looked at Nina than to Jack, "If any of those people get hurt I'm going to make sure both your deaths are painful."

It seemed like forever before the gunfire ceased. Michelle sat on pins and needles the entire time worrying about Tony. She was relieved when the door opened to the room and Tony walked in with Chase.

"They're all dead or wounded." Tony said looking at Jack. "I called division and there sending people over to clean up and pick up the wounded."

Michelle hugged him glad to see Tony was alive. Chase stood staring at Jack who he barely recognized. Jack still looked the same, but he had a defeated aura about him. Not the same man Chase had knew. At the same time Chase's heart ached. Looking at Jack reminded him of Kim. He missed her, and he still loved her even if it had been almost a year if not longer since her death.

Tony looked at Jack who was leaking blood on the floor now, "Medics are coming too. They'll transport him to a holding center for the night."

"Than what?" Michelle asked glancing at Tony speaking quietly.

"They want him to answer some questions." Tony said, "And I need to be there to help." Tony looked at the ground he hated to see his once friend like this.

"Than what?" Michelle knew what the cryptic language meant.

"I don't know." Tony looked up, his eyes clearly had tears in them, it hurt him to see someone he looked up to and worked with for so long, especially Jack to be like this. "I don't know what they did to him while he was away, but it had to be bad if not worse than what his own country is going to do to him." Tony left the room to go check on all of the workers who he had left to secure the area. Michelle followed him sure Darren and Chase could keep watch on Jack and Nina.

Chase waited for them to leave till he started in again. "Darren why don't you move Nina to a different room." Chase asked not breaking eye contact with Jack.

"Are you sure Chase?" Darren knew what Chase wanted to do.

"Yes. Please." Chase asked still glaring at Jack.

"We'll be next door. They should be here in ten so take your time." Darren said pulling Nina off the ground and moving her through the room to the door and out to the next room.

"Why?"

"We already did this once Chase. Have you gotten stupider?"

Chase pulled his gun and put the barrel up against Jack's head, he wanted to pull the trigger so much but when Jack looked him in the eye he saw nothing in them, not even anger or fear, nothing they were cold and dead. "What did they do? What happened after . ." Chase couldn't bring himself to say it, he couldn't say the day Kim died.

"Does it matter?" Jack asked looking at the young agent he once knew, and seeing the pain in his eyes. He remembered his feelings after Teri died, and it hit him he was almost like Nina in that situation. He was Chase's Nina in a way.

"Yes. I want to know." Chase looked at him pleading through his eyes for Jack to tell him.

"Do you know why the skies blue?"

"How is that relevant?" Chase asked angered that Jack was playing him.

"When Kim was younger she asked me and I got tired of giving her the normal explanation so I gave her the real reason. She looked at me and asked me to explain more in depth, and she understood. She really understood and was so happy and went around explaining to everyone why the sky was blue. Her face lit up. She was an angel. I lost that. I lost everything I ever loved, my angel and my love of my life. Both because of this country because of this place. What did I get in return?" Jack said raising his voice. "They were going to can me Chase. I was a has been to them after the Salazars and that day. I no longer served a purpose so they were going to cut me loose. They had cut me loose. You don't think they didn't know where I was all those years I was away? Do you think they didn't know that Nina had captured me and the things they did. Because they knew, the knew exactly where I was and they did nothing to help. Nothing. They turned their back on me, just like Stephen said they would. I understood then why he was doing it. I understood and I knew from then on I couldn't be Jack Bauer the federal agent."

"So you helped the people you tried to take down for most of your adult life?"

"Kind of ironic isn't it?" Jack smiled at him a sad smile.

"You know what they are going to do to you now?"

"I'm sure it won't be much worse than what they've already done to me." Jack said as he saw the door open to the room. Tony and three other men came in with chains.

"Can I have a few more minutes Tony?" Chase asked pleading.

"Can't." Tony answered.

Chase watched as the men uncuffed Jack and pulled him out of the chair. They chained him and then helped him out to an awaiting ambulance.

Chase felt like a kid loosing his father watching him leave again. He ran up to Tony, "Can I ride with him. He was talking to me Tony. I might be able to get some information out of him."

"Sorry I can't. It's directly from the CIA director no one is to know about him. Jack Bauer died when his daughter died. At least that's what the records will show. He killed himself that night."

"They can't do this. He's a citizen for god's sake." Chase squeaked.

"His rights no longer apply. He is an enemy combatant." Tony left Chase standing in the room glaring at the wall.


	7. the plot thickens or thins whatever u th...

Tony watched Jack during the ride they had sedated him incase he tried to escape or there was any sort of problem. Jack's eyes were half opened, but he still seemed alert, but Tony was sure the drug was enough to sedate Jack, and he watched the medic take it out of the bottle, insert it into the syringe and put the syringe and push the plunger down in Jack's arm. He was sure the drug was in Jack, even if he still seemed alert.

"Is he going to be ok?" Tony asked the medic who was looking over the gun shot wound.

"Yeah it's just a scratch in a bad spot. It'll hurt like hell if he tries to walk, but he'll live unfortunately." The medic answered dressing the wound.

"I doubt he'll be walking anytime." Tony said under his breath. He wondered what Jack had told Chase while he was out of the room. It had to be enough to make Chas think twice about Jack's fate.

Jack's mind was gone he tried to keep alert look about him, but his mind was back to the long cold nights in the cell. He had waited for his captures to come every night, and they never let him down. They had showed him letter they had sent to CTU warning them of what they were doing, they even brought in a person Jack knew as a informant to CTU, who had supposedly told CTU and the CIA where Jack was, they never came. Jack slowly lost all hope, the meekest hope he held on to after he watched his daughter die, the little hope we all have that keeps us going on even after the worse events occur, the hope that maybe there is plan out there and everything will work out in the end. He lost that slowly as CTU never came to help him, he heard of the charges that Hammond had him brought up on for killing Michaels and the Nina impersonator. That was the end of all his hope and faith. That night Nina came and he was in the weakest state he had ever been in he no longer had the will to fight his enemy.

He remembered a question posed once in a class that had always stuck with him, "What do you do when your friends turn their back on you and the only thing you have left is your mortal enemy?" Jack always thought it was an easy answer, forget them both and move on, but it wasn't like that in real life. He had learned quickly that philosophy had no place in real life because what you think is right in a circumstance you have never been in, is rarely right. You have to live it to know it, and understand that when that situation comes you have a split second to make a decision and whether it's right or wrong you have to live with it, and that was what he was doing living with his decisions.

They arrived at the building. Few people knew the places actual use, and even fewer had actually seen the inside. It was the United States dirty little secret, that they hid well. The ambulanced was allowed to go to the loading dock underground, where three huge Marine guards stood with M-16's ready for the new visitor of the building.

Tony held his breath as the back doors to the ambulanced opened. One of the guards asked, "Are you Tony Almeida?"

"Yes." Tony said.

"I.D. please."

Tony showed the man his CTU badge.

"Welcome Mr. Almeida is this the prisoner, Jack Bauer?" The guard asked not knowing any of Jack's history nor caring, he would forget the name as soon as the man entered the building because than he no longer existed.

"Yes it is."

"Follow me please." The guards stepped back so Tony could get out of the ambulance.

Two of the guards unloaded the gurney Jack was restrained to and wheeled it through the gray corridors. Tony thought to himself, every federal building had the same layout and color scheme even the unknown ones. The only difference about this building was that Tony felt like he had stepped out of the real world and into a George Orwell's 1984 world. Big brother was watching every step, he felt like asking if he could see a poster of big brother, but decided against it he was sure the guards were not the type to have a sense of humor.

Tony followed the guard and watched the men wheel Jack into a room, he sure was not a pleasant place to be. The guard stopped a few rooms down and used a key card to open the door on top of punching in a six digit code. "Please wait here Mr. Almeida. Someone will join you soon and brief you on your responsibilities here." The guard let Tony in and closed the door behind him. Tony heard the lock on the door and felt like a prisoner all of the sudden. The room had a small table with two chairs, and Tony counted two camera's and he was sure there was a third behind a glass window. Tony stood in the corner he felt like a prisoner but he didn't have to sit in the interrogation chair. It was mere minutes before someone joined him.

A tall blonde walked into the room. Tony did a double take before he was able to take the baffled look of his face. "Kate?" Tony said in a low voice confused as to why she would be here.

"Hi Tony."

"What are you doing here?" Tony was confused and could not think of a reason why Kate Warner would be at a super secret government agency.

Putting her hand out to politely point to a chair Kate said, "Please take a seat and I'll answer all of your questions."

Tony sat down to baffled to object.

"Why am I here? Remember when my sister went all terrorist? She was brought here. Someone from here contacted me and asked me to help them. They needed someone she knew and had good feeling about at some time, even if she didn't have them when she turned. They needed that human contact to help, reeducate her."

"Reeducate?" Tony asked knowing the use of the word in a Vietnam communist taking over and torturing their predecessors calling it reeducation.

"They wanted to try to break her out of the brainwashing she was subject to, and use whatever she knew to help them."

"Than what?"

"It depends. She went to prison instead of being executed, but resently we pulled her out and used her for a spy against the different organizations. She used the cover that she escaped you will remember the articles in the paper about it, and CTU's failed attempt to locate her. She's currently undercover somewhere working off her sentence."

"Ok. Why are you still her?"

"I was good at the job, and I had nothing left really. I was tired of the life I had, and this seemed like a good career choice, I get to put my psychology degree to good use."

Tony shook his head taking it all in, "Now what about Jack?"

"I haven't seen him yet, but I've heard he's pretty far gone. We are going to try to break him again, and than see what happens. He has one major difference than most of the people that come into here."

"He has nothing left to live for." Tony said before Kate had a chance.

"Yes."

"Than what?"

"Hopefully we can put him back out there and use him to get to the organizations. He might even have enough information now to bring down whoever Nina was working for."

"Why am I here than?"

"You are his friend, were his friend, and we're hoping you'll help us." Kate looked at him blankly.

"What would I have to do?"

"Just observe and possibly give the people pointers, and when the time is right we'll send you in." Kate said, "If I'm not mistaken we're using the same technique they used to break him."

"How do you know?" Tony asked fearing he already knew the answer.

"They let it happen. He was not high on the priority list, and we hoped that he would last long enough and absorb enough information to help us."

"You mean to tell me that WE" Tony raised his voice he was clearly angry, "LET This happen to him. WE knew where he was and we let them do this to him?"

"Yes." Kate answered looking down she had the same reaction when she found out. In the end she knew what Jack had once told her was the truth, people meant nothing to the government in the end, it was just getting results, if you could get the results they didn't care how it happened, who you loved was killed didn't matter. The whole was more important than the individual in the end.

"WHY?" Tony asked confused.

"I don't know why." Kate answered truthfully. "I just found out myself an hour ago."

"Who would know?"

The door opened and in walked David Palmer.


	8. DAVID PALMER WHAT?

Tony looked even more baffled. "Sir what are you doing here?" Tony was completely confused he felt like he was a contestant in some stupid game show where people from the past just kept showing up. Or this was a really bad episode of the twilight zone and he would turn the channel anytime soon.

"Call me David please. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks. I'd like to know what the hell is going on."

"IN all do time. What am I doing here? I believe was your question." David paused he knew Tony was cleared for all the information he was about to receive, but Palmer was afraid of what he might do when he found out, "I run the place. Keeler knew I was a good assets when it came to intelligence and he asked me to step in to run this place, everything would go smooth under my control I believe were his words. I was out of a job and needed something to do so I decided to come and work here."

"You knew about Jack the entire time? Why didn't you do anything? I thought he was your friend."

"he is my friend, but one thing I've learned you have people who are friends, but you can't let the interfere with your work. Jack in a priceless assets and we had to use him in order to further our cause. I knew of the countless times he had put himself on the chopping block to save this country that he loved so much, so when the chance came up to do it again I knew he would have done it willingly."

"But you didn't' give him the choice. He might have chose different going in if he knew what would happened." Tony said knowing what Palmer was getting at.

"He might have, but we both know Jack and how much he is willing to give up to get the job finished I'm sure he would have chosen to do it, and if not it would have happened anyway."

"You aren't his friend. Friends don't do this to their friends even if it would save people. They give them a choice and they don't do this."

"The chance came around and we took it. There's no turning back, but we do need your help."

"Me help you to get Jack back. Sure I'll sit here let you hurt him yet again, possibly kill him seeing as he really doesn't care anymore, than when all is said and done Jack is a mindless drone for you."

"He wouldn't be a mindless drone." Palmer said.

"Oh excuse me let me use a different euphemism a servant, or maybe slave is better."

"He would be neither."

"He wouldn't' be free to do what he wanted, and indebted to the government that turned their back on him, tell me what other word I should have used."

"Tony we are going to do this with our without you. It would be easier with you on Jack, but we can still do it without you."

"If I say no?"

"Than it'll be harder on Jack, and he might just not make it. If he dies than he dies, but if he survives and does not change than he'll be executed so either way he'll die. It's up to you Tony. You say he is your friend then help him."

"What would I have to do?"

"Nothing. Watch and help with ideas. Intervene at the right moment."

"What if I can't watch?"

"We will need your input. We need someone he knows, or at least know him and can remain emotionally detached. When I thought of someone that would be that good, I thought of you first. The only other candidates wouldn't stay emotionally detached."

"Who were they?" Tony asked.

"Michelle, and Chase."

"Great. So if I say no who's the back up?"

"Michelle, than Chase."

"I'll do it." Tony wouldn't put his wife through this he knew she would stay to help Jack, and that would be all, and in the end it would hurt her worse.

"Good. WE start now." Palmer said. "Follow me I'll get you all the necessary stuff to move around here. We have a room for you set up, and we will get you a phone to call Michelle. You cannot tell her what you are doing, but are more than welcome to talk about almost anything else."

"Great" Tony said sarcastically. He didn't want to lie to Michelle again, he promised himself he wouldn't ever again after the botched Salazar operation.

"After we get you all the clearance I want you to sit down with Kate, and a few of our top guys and work out a interrogation folder on Jack. Hopefully we can make this as painless as possible."


	9. Bond James Bond

OK I GET A LITTLE GOOFY IN HERE, BUT I'VE BEEN WRITING FOR QUITE some TIME AND CLEARLY IT"S MAKING ME CRAZIER THAN I ARLEADY AM. I WAS GOING TO SAY CRAXY BUT I CAN SEE SOMSONE WANTING TO BE A SMART ARS SAYING I WAS ALREADY CRAZY.

Tony followed Palmer through the corridors to another room. Tony was sure he could hear faint screams as he walked through, he did not want to even begin to think of all the purposes this place served. When he got to the room it was like a really big security room. They finger printed him, took his picture again, a DNA sample, and a lot of other things until they were absolutely sure he was in fact Tony Almeida and they would be able to tell it was him every time they saw him on camera or every time he entered a room.

"Tony I need you to choose a six digit code that has no meaning to you and type it into this key pad. You have to remember it because it will get you in and out of room with one of this trusty dusty cards" The security guard said.

Tony almost laughed to himself as he thought to himself, this man has been watching to much Blues Clues (IF U DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS THAN UR CRAZY). When they finished Tony was again escorted to another room, he began to wonder if he would be escorted his entire time there, he didn't really like feeling like he had to be babysat.

The next room contained a conference table with two older men sitting at them. They both stood up and said, "Hello Tony."

Tony almost felt like a star because everyone knew his name, but he didn't know any of their names, he would change that quickly.

"Tony this is Peter Wenz and Damon Muse. They are two of our best interrogators."

"Great. I guess they'll be working with Jack?" Tony got tired of saying great he noticed he was using it way to much.

"Yes we will Mr. Almeida with a small team. We wanted to run past our idea for breaking Jack. We know he's a hard man to break so we would like any insight you have so we can make this as quick and painless as possible."

"What is your plan than?" Tony said flatly he wanted them to know that he really didn't want to be here, but he was going to help because of Jack.

"WE want to show him quickly that he has no control and isn't the boss. We are going to send in one of our best men at fighting. He will take Mr. Bauer on one on one. We are sure he will win with Jack in his state. This way we establish an authority figure early on."

"And what if he doesn't win? Then you give Jack an opening to exploit?"

"He won't loose." Peter said matter of fact.

"Than what?"

"That will be the person working with Jack the most. He will continually fight with Jack till Jack accepts him as an authority figure."

"That's all?" Tony asked skeptically.

"No. Combined with not sleeping, constant light and noise, we have found sounds that will cause him to break down easier, and frequent visits from our men we should be able to successfully break him down again."

"What sounds?"

"Music."

"He had a teenage daughter you know. He can probably listen to a lot of the crap that is out there today and not go crazy. Kim was notorious for her Hanson, and Spice Girls, Backstreet boys, NSYC, and all those other groups (GOD PLEASE KILL THESE GROUPS). He would have become immune in a sense to most of their music."

"We have taken this into consideration. And have decided to go with something much more annoying."

"What's that?"

"The Macrania (I CAN"T SPELL)."

"The what?"

"A stupid dance song from a few years ago."

"Oh I remember it now. That's annoying enough." Tony said, "Plus I remember Jack's comment once about Latin music. He had heard it quite a lot while with the Salazars and he was quite annoyed with it by time he got back to the U.S. We use to joke with him about that while we were setting up his last undercover mission." Tony looked down saddened by the happy memory that held such bad feelings with it.

"We'll get him back to that hopefully." Kate said squeezing Tony's had for support.

"Hopefully." Tony said, "Any other ideas?"

"Not right now. We are going to start now. He's coming out of sedation as we speak and we'd like to get this over quickly. Your room is next to his and you have a constant watch on him via a one way mirror that is camouflage so he won't know anyone is watching either."

"How so?"

"It's painted over with a new paint that reflects color but doesn't block ones view."

"Interesting. Where did you get it from M-16 Q?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Damon said seriously.

"You got to be kidding me? There is no way that M-16 exists and Q is real. What your going to tell me James Bond is real too?"

"Well now that you've asked, Yes he is. In real life he's not 007 or anything like that."

"You are sh!tting me?"

"No." Damon said still serious.

Kate couldn't help it anymore she busted out laughing.

"Kate. You always ruin it." Damon said laughing.

"Oh that's real funny." Tony said upset a little that he fail for the oldest trick in the book.

--------------------------------


	10. Dancing Jack not Featured here

OK I"VE BEEN WRITING TO LONG. MY BUTT HURTS FROM SITTING IN THIS DAMN CHAIR FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS. I'M CRANKY CUZ MY BUM HURTS. AND I"VE ALREADY FORGOTEN WHERE I SHOT JACK.

Tony sat in what would become his room and watched through the one-way mirror with Kate next to him. He knew this was going to be as difficult as when he had to inflict the pain earlier to Jack. He watched as the Jack slowly came around. They had long sense took the restraints off him, and Tony began to wonder if that was the best idea. He watched as Jack stood up putting his hand on the gurney and looking around clearly getting his bearings. He found it weird to watch him. He wondered if Jack knew there were people watching him, he was sure Jack assumed it, and that would mean his guard was up, but would he loose that guard eventually?

Tony than noticed the big man walk into the room. There was no doubt in Tony's mind that the man could take Jack in his current state. He just hoped it wouldn't be to harsh for Jack.

Jack slowly game out of the groggy state he had been put in by the drugs. He stood up and felt the pain in his lower abdomen (I THINK I SHOT HIM THERE). He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. It was a jail that was for sure. There was a small mattress on the floor in the corner, and a table, two chairs, and a hook hanging from the ceiling. It gave him cold chills it was almost an exact replica of the room he had been in after Nina had taken him to North Africa.

Before he was fully back to his now normal mode the door opened and in walked a huge guy. Jack off hand judged that he was about three hundred pounds, and almost seven feet tall. Jack smiled at him, to show he wasn't intimidated by him.

The man walked up to Jack smiling at him, he threw a punch that Jack blocked quickly. Before Jack could bring his arm up again to block the man hit him in the gun shot wound. Jack fell to the ground gasping in pain.

As Tony watched he wanted to run in the room and fight the man. That was a really cheap shot and he knew it. He could easily beat the crap out of Jack without hitting him in the already wounded areas.

While Jack was on the ground curled up in pain the man bent down and grabbed a fist full of Jack's hair he pulled him up to his feet and looked in Jack's pain ridden eyes, "I heard you killed a few people today. Good people, and you were going to kill more."

"Only after I finished sleeping with your mother." Jack spat out at him.

The man hit Jack again, but this time in the chest and than the head. He continued to hold Jack up by his hair, "Are you sure it was my mom, now?" The man asked waiting for Jack to say something else.

"Yeah she said her son was a big ugly mother fu(ker that made a bull dog look handsome." Jack smiled through the pain.

The man grabbed Jack's throat and lifted him off the ground he was trully angry and not just playing a part. Holding Jack off the ground for a few seconds before he threw Jack through the air into the wall.

Jack landed on the floor with a thud and a groan. The man quickly covered the ground between them. Jack was to sore to try to sit up or move. The pain was horrible every part of him ached and the gun shot wound screamed out in pain ever second. The man reached Jack who lay on the floor still. He towered over him and asked, "So are you sure it was my mother still?"

"Almost postive." Jack said with the pain he was in clearly coming through.

The man began to kick Jack repeatedly. He hit Jack so hard a few times that he actually lifted Jack's mangled body off the ground. When he stopped he bent down to pick Jack off the ground. This time pulling him up by his arms. "Are you still sure it was my mother?"

Jack wanted to say yes, he wasn't going to let this huge jackars intimidate him, but he was in so much pain. He felt blood dripping down his face, and out of the gun shot wound. After a moment of hesitation he answered, he spit blood out of his mouth on to the mans face, and than said, "100% positive."

The man grabbed Jack's hair and slammed his head hard into the wall. Jack was dazed by the first hit, and the second damn near knocked him out. The man let him fall to the ground and looked at him, he wasn't sure if he could continue without killing him. "I'll be back to get the answer to my question later." The man left Jack on the ground.

Tony watched all of this in horror. This wasn't the Jack he knew, he would admit he almost laughed a few times at the comments Jack made, but that wasn't Jack. He was not the smart ars type. He was horrified for Jack at the same time, he wasn't sure how much he could take and he knew most of the people here didn't care, they had to try either results didn't matter. Finally he broke the silence that had taken over the room and asked Kate, "Is someone going to check on him?"

"He's fine. We have the room equipped with special equipment that can monitor his heart rate, blood pressure, and other things without actually coming into contact with him. He's fine." She said trying to convince herself.

"What now?"

"The music has began you won't hear it, but it's playing loud and clear in there. Very loud louder than standing next to the speakers at a rock concert. That'll help break him down."

FOR A DELETED SCENE EITHER EMAIL ME OR GO TO THE 24um. Off the main website. It's entitled the Dancing Jack.


	11. Singing Jack No I'm not on drugs

Jack lay on the ground trying to summon the energy to get up. His head was already pounding that the annoying music was not helping. He knew what they were doing and it drove him crazy already because he knew this song was enough to make a nun decide she didn't want to believe in god anymore. After a few minutes he pulled his mangled body off the ground, using the table he was able to stand some. He examined his wounds and decided quickly there was nothing he could do. He stumbled over to the mattress where he lay down on it hoping it would be softer than the cement ground. He was sorely mistaken. Springs jutted through the mattress pocking into his skin, and one actually cut him. He mumbled to himself he was to sore to move again so he just lay on the mattress and dealt with it. He slowly scanned the room with his eyes from the mattress trying to figure out where they were watching him from, or even where the music was coming from. He did not find the solution to either. He started to block the music out some and began to close his eyes when he heard the door open again. He was sure it was his friend from earlier.

Jack croaked, "I'm ready for round two. I think your sister joined in at the end too." He smiled to himself even if it hurt.

The man walked over to Jack, "To bad smartars that I don't have a sister."

"Well than maybe it was your wife, but I doubt you have one of those. You mom told me you were a momma's boy." Jack taunted.

"Funny. You are very funny. Maybe you should have a third career in comedy."

"You think?" Jack croaked.

Jack used the wall to push himself into a standing position, even if it was the worse pain he ever felt, he was not going to let this idiot see him down.

"I guess she must have been as good as your daughter was. I had her six times." The man said knowing he was hitting a not with jack, they had told him to do it, and if Jack persisted to bring the wife in on it too.

Jack's pain subside the minute the adrenaline rush came through him because of the comment. He went at the man angry ready to kill him. The man blocked his punches easily and finally threw one himself landing hard against Jack's jaw. Blood flying out of Jack's mouth sending him to the ground dazed. The man began to kick Jack again and again quickly. He stopped after a few hits and picked Jack up like he was a rag doll and threw him again against the wall. When he got back to Jack he kicked him a few more times and than pulled him off the ground by grabbing a fist full of his now blondish red hair, do to the blood coming out of various cuts on his face, the back of his head and his body. "So was it my mom?"

Jack was barely conscious and couldn't take anymore. He closed his eyes and swallowed a mouth full of blood before he answered, "NO."

"That's much better Jackie boy." The man threw Jack again against a wall, this time Jack landed on the mattress with a scream of agony as one of the broken springs went through his arm and was poking out the other side.

The man waked up to Jack and said, "Ouch that looks like that hurts."

Jack had his eyes squeezed shut he was trying to block out the pain. He slowly pulled his arm off the broken spring. As he did he called out in pain and put his arm protectively against his body.

"You don't seem so tough." The man spit on him as he turned to leave the room.

Jack lay on the mattress grasping his bleeding arm in pain. He couldn't focus his mind on anything but the pain. And the music began again, he screamed out as if someone were listening, "I love this sh!t. Turn it up some." He felt almost as if he were back in North Africa. The continuous visits from a man twice if not three times his size, the pain, coldness that now over took the room, and the lack of hope. The only thing he could think of that was different was him. In North Africa he never once resisted he wanted to die, and he was sure they would kill him, but they never did they broke him down and Nina molded him into the person he was now. The old Jack was thinking this as the new Jack fought with him to blame everyone else for his troubles.

Tony sighed with relief when he saw Jack say no. He didn't know how much more he could watch Jack take a beating. He cringed when he saw the metal spring go through Jack's arm. He broke out laughing from the tension he felt when he saw Jack screaming over the music he could only assume what Jack was saying, but he knew it had to be along the grounds of, "I love this stuff." He could see Jack saying that, never let them see you down.

"I'm just next door if you need anything." Kate said getting ready to leave.

Tony looked at her and asked, "Does my room have one of those nice one-ways?"

"No would you like to see?"

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

Kate didn't even act hurt that he didn't trust her. "Fine follow me." She lead him to the room next door and Tony inspected it and didn't find anything that led him to believe she could watch him.

"Ok so I don't see anything. When can I call Michelle to let her know I'll be gone for awhile?"

"Now. Someone will bring you a phone soon." She said walking him out the door. "I assume you remember the number code to get back into your room by yourself."

"Yes." He said leaving. He punched the code in after swiping his card to get into his room. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Jack's big friend stood outside with a cell phone.

"Here you go Mr. Almeida. Palmer said keep it he was sure you wouldn't do anything wrong with it." The big man handed Tony the phone. As he did Tony noticed the blood on his clothes, he was sure it was all Jack's as Jack had barely touched the man, and he also noticed the bruised knuckles he was really hitting Jack hard.

"Thanks." Tony said taking the phone from him looking into the room Jack lay in still clutching his bleeding arm. It looked almost as if Jack were singing with the song, but Tony was sure that was an illusion his tired mind was playing on him. He sat on the small twin bed in the corner of the room and dialed his home number.

"Hello?" Michelle said in a worried voice. She had been waiting up for Tony to come home and he still had not.

"Michelle." Tony said almost crying.

Michelle could hear the distress in Tony's voice and her heart sank, "What's wrong Tony?"

"Nothing." Tony quickly got his emotions in check. " I'm on a mission I can't really tell you about. I have to do it. I don't know when I'll be home, I'll try to call you every day. How are things at CTU?"

"Hammond is kicking ars and taking names to try to figure out who's to blame. He wants you in tomorrow first thing to talk, but I doubt that will happened."

"No I'll have them call and brief him that I won't be there." Tony said he was already sure they had called and said they were borrowing Tony.

"I miss you. Do you know how Jack is?" She asked worried about her once friend.

"The doctor said he'd be fine." Tony didn't lie, but he didn't tell the truth. Michelle could tell he was holding back information, but she was sure he had too.

"Call me tomorrow please."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night Tony."

"Night baby." Tony hung the phone up and lay down on the bed. He turned the light off in the room and stared into the room Jack was in. He watched Jack until he fell asleep. He had awoken a few times throughout the night. Only once had he seen the man visiting Jack who looked worse every time Tony woke up. Tony tried to fight off the sleep every time, but he was to tired to stay awake.


	12. Classical ConditioningWHATEVER THE OTHER...

Jack lay after every encounter with his friend and thought about the past. It was haunting him again. Over and over he played Kim's death in his head each time something different happening, but each time her brains on him. His mind was so confused now he wasn't sure which one it was. He closed his eyes hoping death would come, but it never did, he never got what he wanted, even when it was the worse for himself. He felt his mangled, sore tired body sleeping into sleep even through the music his mind blocked it out and soon enough he was asleep.

There were camera strategically placed throughout the room so that Jack couldn't find them. They monitored his brain waves as he slept waiting for the longer waves to occur. Once he went into REM sleep they would wake him, causing him to be even more tired and disoriented than if they didn't let him sleep at all.

When the longer waves occurred they gave him a few minutes and then sent the big man back into the room. This time he poured a bottle of water over Jack's head.

Jack woke slowly shaking his head as the water landed on it. He squinted his eyes trying to clear them. He tried to sit up but was meant with immense pain. He looked up at the man and croaked weakly, "What can I do for you?"

"Who was Nina working for?" The man asked Jack finally he asked a question Jack could answer to stop the beatings.

Jack closed his eyes to block out the wave of pain. The man reached down and grabbed his mangled body of the ground. As he did so he grabbed Jack's hurt arm, causing Jack to cry out in pain. "I don't know." Jack said through clinched teeth.

"I know your lying."

"How?" Jack asked defiantly still holding on to the little defiance he could muster.

"We have our connections Jack." The man threw him back to the ground. When Jack collided with the cement he cried out in pain again. He had began to believe if he cried out in pain more often the man would leave him alone quicker and for longer, he had nothing to back this theory up, and he was in fact wrong, each session was at the same time, fixed interval, and for the same amount of time fixed time???. Either way it was a classic classical conditioning set up with other techniques mixed in. The man grabbed Jack off the ground and threw him roughly into one of the chairs.

"Now you can answer my question and I'll leave you alone and someone will bring you in something to drink and possibly to eat or we can go around again. I'm really have to tell you Jack this is a one sided fight here. I mean Nina put up more of a fight before she squealed and blamed everything on you."

"Yeah I expected that from her." Jack said closing his eyes slightly. The man noticed this and knew Jack had been disappointed by the revelation of Nina narcing on him.

"So why don't you answer my question?"

"Cuz I don't know the answer. I already said that." Jack clearly moody.

"I know you know the answer."

"Well if you know I know it than you must know the answer than why do you need me to tell you?"

"Because I want you too. You do what I say? That simple."

"Ain't that simple Sherlock."

The man hit Jack in the gut twice each time knocking the wind out of Jack and feeling Jack's rib cage cave as he hit it.

Jack sat in the chair bent over as much as he could gasping for breath.

"Now Jack I've been nice till now."

"Really I haven't noticed." Jack barely croaked audibly.

"You know as well as I do that there are other area's that hurt a lot worse when they get hit or messed with Jack."

"I knew you were gay." Jack answered almost laughing.

The large man quickly flung the chair back sending Jack toppling to the floor. Jack lay on the ground and tried to curl up, even as it caused immense pain, to avoid further damage to his ribs and other body parts. When the man finished kicking Jack he looked at the broken man, "Who does she work for? Think about that."

Tony awoke to see the entire ordeal and he walked outside to find the man outside the door to Jack's room. "Don't react to his comments. When you get mad it fuels him. He knows he getting to you." Tony said to the man who was clearly angry.

"Fine." The man said flatly.

"Go in there with a bottle of water drink it slowly. Make sure he's watching. Take some sort of good smelling food in to. He's in pain, but he's probably starving by now, I know he hasn't eaten in over a day or two, and I'm sure he hasn't had anything to drink since I've been with him. These two things might help break down his resolve some."

"Anything else?" The man asked Tony in a polite manner.

"No." Tony answered. "Don't kill him."

"That's not my plan." The man said walking away.

Kate watched the hole ordeal and asked Tony when he noticed her behind him finally, "You want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure. I'm starving. Where at?"

"We have our own cafeteria and since it's a small staff we have our own personal chef." She said grabbing him by the arm leading him down the hallway.

When the man returned he walked in with a tray of ravioli that made the hole room smell like ravioli other than blood and sweat. Jack barely lifted himself off the cold hard ground to see the man place the tray of food on the table. Jack's body hurt, his stomach ached and he doubted he could eat, but the smell of the food made him hungry. He could feel his stomach growl as it caused pain.

"Hungry?" The man asked Jack who was on the ground looking up at him.

Jack didn't answer him. The man pulled out two bottles of water placing them on the table. He grabbed one off and opened it up and gulped it slowly as Jack watched with his dry mouth getting dryer ever second. When the man finished half the bottle he said, "We can make a trade here or you can watch this food go away. It's up to you?"

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"Who does Nina work for?"

"I'm not sure the exact people." Jack we telling the truth. "I know at one time there was a guy named Max, and this other girl she called Bertha. Other than that I don't know. I never meant any of them personally. No one trusted me even after I clearly left the side of the angles." Jack said flatly.

"Good Jack." The man left the room with the bottle of water and food on the table.

Jack struggled to stand up to get to the food. He stumbled clumsily towards the table each step causing pain. When he finally reached the table he used his good arm to hold himself up to move towards the chair with the food in front of it. Jack sat down slowly his body hurting. He had no silverware and the food was on a plastic plate, he wasn't going to complain nor wait any longer. He was sure that at any minute someone would come in and take the food away from him. He ate quickly hunched over the food. When he finished it he quickly drank the bottle of water. Savoring every last swallow even if it caused his stomach and ribs to scream out in pain. When he finished he set the bottle back on the table and leaned back gently in the chair closing his eyes. The music had been off for an hour and he was happy to not hear it.


	13. Broken

Tony watched as Jack fell asleep, "Are you going to let him sleep some this time?"

"We can't." Kate answered in a low voice, this to was bothering her she had once loved Jack. "We need his mind to stay unfocused and frayed. Sleep help focus the mind."

"Why did you let him go through all of this if you knew where he was at?"

"I wasn't a part of that, but I'm sure it was all for the greater good. We may not like seeing him like this, but than again a lot of people were betting that Jack Bauer would never turn."

"Everybody has a breaking point." Tony said angrily. He had taken not of her using the we. He had not seen one cross emotion on her face since the hole ordeal began.

"They knew that, but they overestimated Jacks."

"Could you blame him? He saw his daughter, his own flesh and blood, the only thing he had left of Teri die in front of him. He had her brains on him." Tony almost screamed he was pissed and someone was going to hear it. "Than the woman who killed his wife gets him somehow. And you all know where he was at, and what he was going through. I'm positive that they rubbed that in his face, I'm sure Nina gloated to him multiple times about the country that turned their back on him. What do you expect him to do? I would have come back and done much worse." Tony admitted he know understand Stephen Saunders, and while he hated the man he had a new found understanding of him, almost respect.

"I understand what you mean Tony. There is nothing we can do to take that back. WE have to work towards getting Jack back."

"You'll never have Jack back. A piece of him died with Teri, another with Kim, and finally the ultimate betrayal killed him. He's gone." Tony said sadly looking at the man he once knew being woken up again by the man that had sent regular beating his way.

"We can only hope for the best." Kate said looking back at the room.

Jack had just gotten to sleep, he was almost having a dream when he felt someone shaking him awake. Pain was the first thing his mind registered. He opened his eyes to see the man he had only known as the stupid arshole that was successfully beating the crap out of him.

"Wakie wakie."

Jack joked, "But mom I don't want to go to school today."

"I see someone got their sense of humor back."

Jack quipped, "I'm sure it'll go away soon."

"I want to know the entire story of what happened while you were away. Everyone you meant, everything you said or did."

"Do you." Jack asked sarcastically. "I'm not sure I can give you all the details I'm sure I'll forget or have forgotten all the piss breaks I took."

"Funny." The man yanked Jack out of the chair. Holding him suspened in the air by his neck he watched as Jack struggled against his strong hand squeezing the life out of him. "Shall we try this again?"

Jack shook his head no. He was going to fight till he couldn't find anymore all thirty minutes of it he thought to himself almost laughing.

"What's so funny?" The man asked noticing Jack's eyes light up and a smile come on his face. As Jack's face turned redder the man decided to let Jack's necks go before he killed him.

Jack fell to the ground smacking his head on the chair. He groaned as he hit the ground and said out loud, even though he didn't mean too, "Here we go again."

And so the beating began again. (GETTING TIRED YET CUZ I SURE AM). When the man left Jack was curled up in a corner silently crying to himself, the pain was to unbearable, and he knew he couldn't take anymore.

Tony noticed the tears coming out of his eyes. He couldn't take it any longer he left his room and went to Jack's. He swiped his card and put his pin in and nothing happened. Kate was outside with him, "You can't get in Tony."

"You can't keep doing this your going to kill him." Tony screamed his face red with anger.

"No we won't."

"You're killing him now." Tony screamed at him.

Kate kept a firm, but non-confrontational voice, "You already said the Jack Bauer you knew was dead, so why is it bothering you so much?"

"Because I should have known something was going on, and I should have attempted to find him, I should of spent the last three years looking for him, not doing my job. He would have done the same for any of us. And I'm tried of seeing all the people he called friends turning their back on him. He's had enough pain for one life without his government adding to it."

David Palmer showed up with the big man that had been visiting Jack outside the room. He watched the argument between Kate and Tony and he felt nothing. "What is this?"

"We are just talking." Kate answered.

"You were arguing. Tony we are trying to help Jack, it's just a hard way of helping. We all have is best interest at hand."

"No you don't your killing him." Tony answered pointing at the room.

"Tony why don't you go back to your room and rest."

"Why so your thug can go back in and finish off the job?"

"We will leave him alone for a few hours." David said straight faced even if he was lying.

Tony walked back to his room and closed the door behind him. Jack still had not moved from the corner he was curled up in. Tony put his head against the glass and started to cry silently to himself for his friend. When he opened his eyes he saw the big man enter Jack's room again. Tony went to his door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He started banging on it screaming, "Palmer you arshole your going to kill him."

Tony stopped once he felt the blood dripping from his hurt hand he had broken the skin open hitting the door so hard. Tony sat in a chair and watched helplessly as the man went up to Jack who curled up tighter in a ball putting his had against the wall, and trying his best to cover his ribs. He hoped his back would take most of the beating this time because everything else couldn't take anymore.

The big man stood over Jack just taunting him, waiting for him to move slightly. "So you want to tell me the story now?"

Jack didn't answer he didn't move. He prayed the man would just go away, but he knew he wouldn't. The man began to kick Jack in the back, and kicked harder with every cry he heard coming from Jack. Nothing stopped him he continued on and on, no matter how many cries of pain came from Jack, or real life tears that poured down Jack's face. When he finally stopped, it had seemed like an eternity Jack was crying in pain.

"How about that story now?" The man asked grabbing Jack's hair and pulling his head away from the protection of his hands and the wall.

He saw the tears stream downs Jack face and he laughed, "God you're a pu$$y. Look your crying like a little b!tch."

Jack closed his eyes he had nothing to come back with, he just didn't have the energy or will to say something he knew would only bring on more of the beating.

"What you have nothing to say in return?" The man dropped Jack's head and said to him as he left the room, "I'm going to give you an hour collect your thoughts when I get back you better be ready to tell me a story."

The man left the room and saw David and Kate waiting for him. "I think he's starting to crack up."

"We were just debating that ourselves. We need to send someone in to care for him, someone he'll trust."

"Tony?" The big man asked.

"I'm not sure Mr. Almedia will want to help." Palmer said glancing at the door.

Kate looked at Palmer and said, "We can try."

Tony sat in his room watching Jack. He had seen the defeat look on Jack's face. As he watched he started to see Jack shake slightly and than violently. Tony got out of the chair and went to the door and started banging on it, "SOMEONE CHECK HIM DAMNIT. I think There's SOMETHING WRONG"

Palmer heard the bangs coming from Tony's door, but didn't hear the words. "Kate why don't you go talk to him."

"I don't know if he really trust me. I don't think he trust anyone."

Tony continued to bang on the door glancing back into Jack's room he saw Jack had stopped shacking but was vomiting now. He began to bang more frantically. Till the door finally opened and Kate stood there staring at him. Palmer was behind her.

Tony wasted not time, "There's something wrong with him he was just going into convulsions and now he's vomiting."

Kate ran into the room and looked through the window and she saw what Tony had seen. "Open the door." She screamed as she ran out of the room to Jack's door. Palmer opened the door for her and let her in. She went into the room and looked at Jack who looked beaten and horribly pale. She gently lifted his head, his eyes were closed out of pain, and he had finally stop vomiting. She opened his eyes with her finger tips and looked at them to see anything that might have caused his convolutions. She checked his pulse and found on irregular but there. "I think he needs a doctor something's wrong with him."

"I got one coming." Palmer said standing in the door way.

Tony walked into the room and kneeled next to Jack who had started convulsing again. "What did you do to him?"

"I don't know what's wrong." Kate said almost in tears she was scared and she couldn't hold her emotions back any longer.

The in-house medical personal got there a few seconds later. One kneeled over Jack checking his vitals and looking Jack over. He stood up and looked at Palmer he knew as the head, "I think he was poisoned sir."

"Poisoned?" Palmer asked sounding shocked.

"Yes sir. It was a mild poison and he'll have stomach pains, vomiting and some convulsions for the next few hours, but than it'll wear off. I can give him something for the pain and convulsions if you want?"

"No." Palmer said to Tony's dismay.

"Yes sir. I'm going to take a blood sample just to be sure." The medic said grabbing a needle out of the medical bag he carried in with him. He drew some of Jack's blood and left the room.

"Who?" Tony said looking between Kate and Palmer, someone had poisoned Jack, this was not part of the plan he heard.

"We'll find out." Kate answered looking at Palmer, she was almost sure he had given the go ahead. She was shocked when she heard they had let him eat and drink, but now she understood why.

"Can I stay in here with him for awhile?" Tony asked looking at Palmer.

"You have an hour. That's all." Palmer said leaving the room. Kate followed him.

Tony knelt next to Jack who's eyes were still closed. He knew Jack was awake. He sat next to his friend and said to Jack quietly so that no one listening could hear, "I'm so sorry. I should have done so much more."


	14. THE END: THE PROPOSAL

Jack heard Tony and he could feel a part of his old self again, something he was sure he had buried so deep that is was long gone. He could hear the mans despair and he wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. He wanted to help Tony even if he was in such immense pain. The other Jack, the new Jack quickly beat the old Jack back down. Jack was to tired to say anything but the new Jack wanted him to say, "Fu(k you." But instead Jack rolled over onto his side facing away from Tony.

"Jack why don't I look at some of the wounds and try to dress a few? Like the one on your arm."

"GO away." Jack barely croaked.

"Please let me help you Jack."

"Go away Tony." Jack said with a clear anger and a small reserve of strength behind his voice.

"If that's what you want." Tony got up and left Jack lying on the ground. He was hurt some by Jack's coldness towards him than Tony remembered all he had just seen Jack go through and he couldn't blame him for hating him.

Tony watched from the other room. The attacks Jack had from the poison slowly subsided, the man never visited him through that time. Tony had lost track of what time it was or how long they had been there, he heard his stomach growl and he thought about going to find Kate and see if she wanted to get something to eat than the poison came to mind and he decided it was better if he just stayed hungry.

The huge man went into Jack's room once he was sure that most of the poisons was out of Jack's system. Jack didn't bother to acknowledge him when he walked it. Jack just curled up into a tight little ball and prepared himself for more pain.

"God this place smells." The man said genuinely disgusted. He left a returned with a high pressure hose, almost like the type fire men use. They had kept on every hall in order to spray out the rooms. He turned the high pressured house on and began to spray the room out. He turned the hose on Jack, which pushed Jack across the wet floor into the wall. Jack cried out in pain as the water beat his skin. It stung and added to the pain he already felt as it went over every bruise and possibly broken bone.

When the man finished he put the hose back up and returned, "That's much better. You ready for that story now?"

Jack was against the wall trying to block out all of the pain.

"Tell me the story Jack and I'll get someone in here to look over all your wounds. Possibly even give you something for the pain."

It was too tempting not to take. "Where should I began?" Jack asked barely audible and clearly defeated.

"How about when Nina grabbed you." The man said flatly though he was full of excitement inside. He hoped they had the tape recorders going.

"Can I get some no poised water first. I'd prefer it comes from the hands of Tony Almeida." Jack said pushing himself up slightly wincing in pain.

"Sure." The man said walking out of the room to get the water and Tony.

He returned with Tony who held a bottle of water. He handed it to Jack and went to lean against the far wall.

Jack struggled with the cap. He drank half of the bottle in the first gulp. He put the cap back on with is shaky hands, and pushed himself to a standing position the pain very evident on his face. Tony had to fight to keep himself from running over to help his beaten friend.

Jack slowly moved towards the chair blocking out the pain ever momvent caused. He sat in the chair and took a deep breath and began the story from begging to end. From seeing Kim being killed to now.

Tony almost gasped in multiple spots of the story. But he was shocked to hear that while with Nina Jack had not killed or hurt anyone till CTU.

"What about the time between when you decided to help Nina and the CTU hit? You did nothing?" The big man asked daring Jack to lie.

Jack looked at him not lying, "They didn't trust me a hole lot. I usually waited outside for her, or in another room. I didn't hear anything and even if I hate CTU and this country I would not kill an innocent person for the hell of it. I'm not a monster."

The man believed Jack, and than said, "I'll check with my superiors to see if they want anything else from you." The man left the room and Tony just leaned against the wall staring at Jack in amazement.

"What?" Jack asked feeling self conscious about Tony staring at him.

"I'm sorry." Tony said. "I know it won't even help with what you've been through, but I am truly sorry. They never should have let any of this happen."

"Thanks." Jack said quietly. The old Jack clearly winning the battle to surface.

The man returned to the room and said, "It was fine. They'll have more questions, but not now. Tony come with me please." The man led Tony out of the room. Jack was sitting in the chair arguing in his head with himself both sides screaming this had to end, one wanting him to kill himself the other wanting him to just do what they wanted.

Kate opened the door to his room and walked it. For a second Jack was taken back to the time when Nina came in when he was having the same argument in North Africa. "Hi Jack. You look like hell."

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Don't worry about that. I came to look at you." She said holding up the medical bag in her hands.

She walked over to Jack. She set the medical bag on the table and politely told him to, "Take your shirt off."

Jack struggled it caused pain for him to move even slightly. Kate helped him unbutton he tattered, torn, dirty, and wet shirt. Once it was off she stared at his chest. It was purple with bruises covering it, she could see old scars that were new to her eyes. She had known his body well while they were together she use to trace the scars he had with her fingers, but he had so many new ones. She could only assume they came from his time in North Africa.

She tended to all his cuts. Gently cleaning them and than dressing them. She spoke softly to him about anything she could think of. He never really answered back unless she directly asked him a question, he had always been quiet, but this was unusual of him still. He would hold his own in a conversation, and he wasn't even tempting to. She knew he was listening though.

When she finished she told him she'd be back with new clothes and a blanket for him. She left him sitting in the room. He loved to seeing her to smell her hair, feel her touch on his skin even when it hurt it was still sweet. He was taken back by her.

Kate returned with clothes and a blanket like she had said she would. She watched him dress, she could feel the slight hesitation he had, but ignored it. When he finished changing she walked over to him and gently wrapped the blanket around him. She heard a knock on the door and than it opened the big guy (WHO I HAVE YET TO GIVE A NAME) who has been visiting Jack walked into the room. "Sorry Kate I'm suppose to move him to one of the conference rooms. Mr. Palmer would like you to join us also." He said walking over to Jack who flinched when the man touched him. He led Jack through the corridors to the conference room.

When Jack walked in he knew a few of the people in the room and his face showed the appropriate shock to see David Palmer sitting at the head of the table. Tony smiled encouragingly at him. Damon and Peter also sat at the table watching Jack as he walked in noticing a completely different posture to him, he was broken again and now they just had to glue the pieces back to fit their picture of him.

"Please sit Jack." David said pointing at an empty chair.

Jack sat in the chair and the big man sat behind him waiting for any reason to hit him again, Jack was sure of it. Jack looked around confused.

"We have a proposal for you." Damon said to break the silence.

Peter went on to explain, "At this juncture of your stay with us we would like to propose a possible future for you. We would like you to come work for us again."

"Doing what?" Jack asked wearily.

"You'll learn that later if you accept."

"If I don't?"

"You'll be held responsible for everything you did, and will go in front of a military tribunal. Where you will be found guilty of treason among other things, and if your luck you'll spend a few agonizing weeks at the lovely resort we have in Cuba (I CAN"T SPELL IT), where those people will make your friend behind you look like a nun, and than you will finish off your stay with a nice bullet to the back of the head."

Jack gulped he had thought about what would happen to him. "That sounds enticing." He almost said jokingly but instead he kept his mouth closed. Tony watched Jack and he could see the struggle going on inside of him. He hoped the old Jack would win.

"So I sign my life away to you guys and work of a sentence for you. Doing whatever I will learn about later, and than what? I just work for you till I die?"

"No. Eventually after the board thinks you have paid for all your deeds you'll be let go."

"Where do I sign?" Jack asked knowing either choice sucked but in one he had a chance to live.

"Here." David pushed the contract in front of Jack who read it before he signed it.

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Yes now we will brief you on what we want you to do." David said flatly. Giving a nod for Jack's oversized friend to leave the room. "Nina Myers escaped custody earlier today."

"How did that happened?" Tony broke in to ask before Jack could.

Jack had already figured it out, "They let her. She doesn't know they let her, but they let her." It all made sense to Jack now everything from the time he was captured by Nina all the way to now what it all had meant.

"Correct Jack." David answered. "We will do the same for you. You will go back to her. The same old Jack. Undercover of course. You will filter information back to us all about what is going on. They will trust you know because you had a choice to stay here, but you escaped. Your time here has been top secret more or less you've been in solitary at one of the local jails."

"When do I start?" Jack asked flatly.

"Now. Damon and Peter will drive you to the jail. We will fake a jail break, hopefully more successful than the last one you did. And than you on your own. You will contact your case officer via this number memorize it." Palmer said handing a lip of paper to Jack.

"Who is my case officer?" Jack asked.

"Kate." David said.

Jack had many objections but he still feared the big man returning so he shut his mouth.

"Now if you screw with us Jack, you will be killed, and your stay here will seem like a picnic compared to what will be in store for you if you screw up." David threatened.

"I never saw this side of you while you were in office. I like it." Jack said smiling at him, getting back into character or was he going back to his bad Jack ways. Either way he knew what he had to do, and he had a purpose again in life, so he'd do it.

Jack was escorted out of the room and to an awaiting van before he left he had one more round with the big guy. They explained why he had to go through with it and this time he knew the big guy took it easier on him than before. All of the wounds Kate had so tenderly dress were broken back open. They drove him to the jail going over what he would to in order to escape. They gave him a last known location on Nina. They got to the prison Jack went to his cell and waited for the guard to come by. The guard found it weird they were going through all of this, but he was going to follow orders. Jack got his gun and used him to get out of the prison. Once outside he took off on foot towards the subway. He ran through the tunnel to a small sub station that he knew he could get out through. Once outside again he was sure he was clear of anyone chasing him. He remembered the number Nina had give him when they would separate. S he said if something ever happened he could find her through this number. Jack found a pay phone and called the number collect.

After a few long minutes of waiting he finally got connected with someone. He told them the story of his jail break and said he needed someone to pick him up. He waited down the street from the location he gave them in case they were going to kill him. He would be able to escape. The car pulled up at the corner and he saw Nina get out. He acted shock to see her he ran up to her, clearly in pain. He asked her, "How did you get free?"

"I escaped. Same as you. Come on before the cops come." Nina looked at him worried, "What did they do to you?"

Jack smiled he was back undercover. "You know they don't take kindly to traitors." He got into the back of the car with her and she grabbed his hand glancing at him.

"We'll get a doctor for you." She said glancing at him. She wiped the blood off his face, "It's amazing you can even move. God you always surprised me by your tolerance for pain, or your will to keep going." She gently touched his cheek.

She kissed him gently, and Jack tried not to seem repulsed. He had to let the bad Jack take over again or she'd see right through him again. "What can I say superman has nothing on me?"

THE END NO SERIOULSY THE END THIS HAS MORPHED INTO A NEW STORY THAT WILL COME OUT LATER. SORRY TO LEAVE U SORT OF HANING BUT I DIDN"T DO A CHLOE AND THIS IS THE END. DAS IS ALLEST.


	15. This is the real end I swear:

U"ALL WERe rIGHT HE WENT GOOD TO SOON. HE WENT GOOD AGAIN BUT THIS WAS BECAUSE HE KNEW THEY WEREN"T GOING TO KILL HIM AND HE WOULD onLY SUFFER MORE, SO HE OBLIGED TO THEIR REQUEST IN ORDER TO STOP THE PAIN. HE NO LONGER IS LOYAL TO EITHER SIDE HE IS JUST OUT TO LIVE AND TO DO THAT HE MUST DO WHAT THEY WANT OR SIDE WITH NINA WHICH WILL HE DO FIND OUT WHENEVER I WRITE THE SEQUEL :::

"You'll be held responsible for everything you did, and will go in front of a military tribunal. Where you will be found guilty of treason among other things, and if your luck you'll spend a few agonizing weeks at the lovely resort we have in Cuba (I CAN"T SPELL IT), where those people will make your friend behind you look like a nun, and than you will finish off your stay with a nice bullet to the back of the head."

Jack gulped he had thought about what would happen to him. "That sounds enticing." He almost said jokingly but instead he kept his mouth closed. Tony watched Jack and he could see the struggle going on inside of him. He hoped the old Jack would win.

"So I sign my life away to you guys and work of a sentence for you. Doing whatever I will learn about later, and than what? I just work for you till I die?"

"No. Eventually after the board thinks you have paid for all your deeds you'll be let go."

"No." Jack said knowing either choice sucked, and he could find a better way out of this.

"Are you sure Jack?" David asked worried.

"Fu(k off. I'm not helping you after you all betray me. I'd rather die."

"Than that is what will happen Jack." Kate said pleading with him.

"Better than living with the people who betray me."

"You lived with Nina?" Kate said quickly.

"She was always open after the betrayal and she never once acted like she cared about my well being. She set it completely straight after she killed Teri." Jack said angrily.

"Take him back." David said to the big man behind Jack. "Bring him back when he's ready."

The oversized man yanked Jack out of the chair and practically dragged him all the way back to the room. Jack didn't fight he knew eventually they would kill him and he was fine with it, he had nothing left to live for, and the good part of him was showing through he felt guilty for what he did at CTU, but at the same time he felt a sense of justices too.

When they got back to the room the man wasted no time laying in to Jack. He didn't stop after awhile this time. He continued on and on. Even after Jack stopped fighting or even crying out in pain. He paused every now and then to check to make sure Jack was still breathing, and than started right back up. After hours of laying into Jack he left the room. Jack lay on the ground unable or unwilling to move he wasn't sure which it was because he knew any movement would cause him pain. He felt like laughing because he started to think about all the times he had wish he'd pass out from the pain and he never did, but that one moment when he wanted to stay awake he would pass out. He lightly chuckled to himself, but it caused to much pain so he winced a second later. He looked around the room for a way to end his life before he caved in to their demands. He knew he had no allies left, he was a lone wolf, with no one to trust nor anyone to work with or for.

Pushing himself up through the pain he saw the blanket from earlier they had left it in there. He looked at it and than at the hook. He knew what he could do. He slowly moved himself over to the blanket. He moved through the pain and began to make a noose with the blanket. When he finished he put the blanket loop around the hook in the ceiling. He knew no one was watching because they would have been in there by now. He stood on his toes and put his neck through the loop. He let his weight fall forward and lifted his legs off the ground. He felt the blanket digging into his neck. He closed his eyes as they started to water from lack of oxygen.

Tony was returning from a meeting in which they discussed further how to break Jack down more. Tony stayed quiet throughout the meeting offering no advice. He didn't want to be apart of this anymore. He had seen what they did to Jack, and he could only guess the many different ways they would use Jack once he agreed to do it. There was no doubt in Tony's mind he'd eventually say yes, it was only a matter of time.

He looked into the room Jack was in and saw him hanging by the blanket. He froze for a second before he ran out into the hall and yelled for someone. He knew he couldn't get inside the room. He screamed until Kate came out of her room, "What's wrong Tony?"

"He's hung himself. I can't get in."

Kate ran up to the door and opened it. She saw Jack hanging by the hook in the wall, and she cursed herself for leaving the blanket in there. Tony ran past her and lifted Jack up so that the blanket was no longer chocking him. Tony wasn't sure if he was still alive, but he wasn't going to let him drop back down. It seemed like forever before the bulky man got down to the room. He took the blanket off the hook, and Tony gently lowered Jack to the ground. He felt for a pulse and in those agonizing seconds Tony was sure Jack was dead. He was relieved when he felt the small pump of blood running through Jack's veins. "I got a pulse." He said.

"Stupid ba$tard." The bulky man said staring at Jack.

Tony lost he and went after the man tackling him to the ground. Soon the man had Tony restrained with is arms pined behind his back. Tony struggled against him for a few minutes until finally he stopped and said, "I'm done."

The bulky man let his arms go and got off him.

Jack was slowly regaining consciousness and heard the commotion. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, all of his hope sank. He wasn't going to kill himself, they wouldn't let that happen. He had two real options and neither seemed pleasing. He lay on the ground and coughed, causing his body more pain.

"What should we do about him?" Kate asked looking at Jack knowing he would attempt again.

"I'll be back." The big man said leaving them to watch Jack. After a short conference with Palmer he returned with a pair of plastic cuffs. He moved Jack on to his back, Jack not fighting him, and cuffed his hands behind his back. "There that should keep the stupid ba$tard from hanging himself again." The man smiled at his handy work.

"Come on Tony." Kate said knowing more trouble was coming Jack's way. "Lets go get super."

"I want to stay and watch." Tony said once he was out of the room.

"Come on. Please make this easy for once." Kate said pleading him.

"No." Tony said.

"Please don't make me call security to take you with me to get food."

"You wouldn't?" Tony questioned her but saw her face was resolute. "You were his lover Kate. You can't just sit by and watch this."

"Yes I can. I have to it's my job." Kate said grabbing Tony's arm and pulling him away from the room.

Inside the man again laid into Jack. "You stupid ba$tard trying to hang yourself. Get me into trouble, your going to pay." The man laid into Jack he stopped halfway through and said, "I'll be back. I'm tired of hitting you. I'm going to get some chick to finish this off for me because you couldn't even fight your way out of a paper bag." The man left he returned later with a golf club, a pair of pliers, and a tazer gun.

"Look new toys." He said showing each one to Jack who's eyes were half opened. One was almost to the point of swelling shut. He groaned slightly when he saw the pliers he could only guess their use. He seriously thought about saying he'd do it to stop them, and than leave and change course once he was free.

The big man grabbed the tazer pressed the button to make the electricity come out in front of Jack's face. "Looks good enough." He placed the tazer against Jack's abdomen and pressed the button. He watched as Jack shook from the electricity running through him. He stopped and did it again a few seconds later. He stopped looking at Jack, "I bet that deal looks good now doesn't it?"

Jack didn't answer him, he didn't even hear him his mind went away, it was to consumed by the pain. The man grabbed the golf club and swung hard into Jack's ribs. "That would have been a hole in one." He said laughing as Jack cried out in pain. Tears running down Jack's face clearing some of the dried blood off his face.

David opened the door to the room and walked in. He knelt by Jack who was on is back laying on his cuffed hands, "How about now?" He asked Jack whose left eye had swollen shut.

Jack thought about it, but the sight of Palmer standing over him angered him more, he spit blood out onto Palmers nice white shirt. "Jack why'd you do that?" Palmer asked looking at the beaten man. "Turn him over." Palmer order the big bulky man.

Once Jack was on his back he groaned slightly as his own weight pushed on his broken ribs. "Now Jack I'm going to do this the simple way. I have pliers here and what I'm going to do is squeeze them tightly until your finger breaks. I'll continue this up every finger until every bone is broken in your fingers. Once I get through, if I get through all ten fingers, I'll go get a vice for your arms. You will do what we want you too, it's only a matter of time and pain, you choose how much."

Palmer began with Jack's ring finger. Palmer noticed the white band around it from where his wedding ring had once been, he still had the white band from all the years the finger had not see the sun, it now didn't like to tan, and was a constant reminder to Jack what he had lost. Palmer began at the tip of the finger and squeezed tightly until he heard something crunch. Jack screamed out in pain, blood dripping out of his mouth as he did so. He wished he would pass out, but his mind was so sharp and focused on the pain. Palmer made it up the ring finger before Jack had finally passed out from the pain. "Wake him up." Palmer ordered the man who sat back and watched now.

The man woke Jack up with the little tablets that you break open. Jack jolted awake squinting his one eye that was left open. He laid his head back onto the cold ground and tried to block out the pain. Palmer began with Jack's middle finger next. He made it to the middle before Jack finally screamed out, "I'll do it." Tears were running down Jack's face to the ground. He couldn't take it anymore he just wanted the pain to stop.

"That's a good boy Jack." Palmer said patting him on the back as Jack winced in pain.

The large man carried Jack as is back to the conference room where everyone had been assembled again. Tony looked at Jack and felt worse as he saw one of Jack's eyes was swollen shut and blood was dripping down his fingers. The large man cut the plastic cuffs away from Jack's hands. Jack shook slightly out of pain, and being cold.

"Here." David pushed the contract in front of Jack who read it before he signed it.

Jack's hand shook as he signed it. He thought it was funny when they were breaking only the fingers on his left hand until now. They wanted him to be able to sign the paper and he was right handed. They always thought ahead he thought bitterly.

Giving a nod for Jack's oversized friend to leave the room as she could see the distress he caused Jack every time he moved near Jack, who flinched every time unconsciously, Kate began. "Nina Myers escaped custody earlier today."

"How did that happened?" Tony broke in to ask before Jack could.

Jack had already figured it out he may have been beaten and sore, but his mind was working over time, "They let her. She doesn't know they let her, but they let her." It all made sense to Jack now everything from the time he was captured by Nina all the way to now what it all had meant.

"Correct Jack." David answered. "We will do the same for you. You will go back to her. The same old Jack. Undercover of course. You will filter information back to us all about what is going on. They will trust you know because you had a choice to stay here, but you escaped. Your time here has been top secret more or less you've been in solitary at one of the local jails." Palmer continued, "Damon and Peter will drive you to the jail. We will fake a jail break, hopefully more successful than the last one you did. And than you on your own. You will contact your case officer via this number memorize it." Palmer said handing a slip of paper to Jack.

"Who is my case officer?" Jack asked.

"Kate." David said.

Jack had many objections but he still feared the big man returning so he shut his mouth.

"Now if you screw with us Jack, you will wish you were dead, and your stay here will seem like a picnic compared to what will be in store for you if you screw up. You know we have many more ways of inflicting pain, and in the end you will die a very painful lonely death. If you succeed you will eventually be allowed to go free and live a normal life again." David threatened.

"I never saw this side of you while you were in office. I like it." Jack said smiling at him, getting back into character or was he going back to his bad Jack ways. Either way he knew what he had to do, and he had a purpose again in life, so he'd do it because he couldn't take much more of the beatings. They weren't going to kill him till he did what they wanted, they wouldn't even let him die.

Jack was escorted out of the room. They drove him to the jail going over what he would to in order to escape. They gave him a last known location on Nina. They got to the prison Jack went to his cell and waited for the guard to come by. The guard found it weird they were going through all of this, but he was going to follow orders. Jack got his gun and used him to get out of the prison. Once outside he took off on foot towards the subway. He ran through the tunnel to a small sub station that he knew he could get out through. Once outside again he was sure he was clear of anyone chasing him. He remembered the number Nina had give him when they would separate. S he said if something ever happened he could find her through this number. Jack found a pay phone and called the number collect.

After a few long minutes of waiting he finally got connected with someone. He told them the story of his jail break and said he needed someone to pick him up. He waited down the street from the location he gave them in case they were going to kill him. He would be able to escape. The car pulled up at the corner and he saw Nina get out. He acted shock to see her he ran up to her, clearly in pain. He asked her, "How did you get free?"

"I escaped. Same as you. Come on before the cops come." Nina looked at him worried, "What did they do to you?"

Jack smiled he was back undercover. "You know they don't take kindly to traitors." He got into the back of the car with her and she grabbed his hand glancing at him.

"We'll get a doctor for you." She said glancing at him. She wiped the blood off his face, "It's amazing you can even move. God you always surprised me by your tolerance for pain, or your will to keep going." She gently touched his cheek.

She kissed him gently, and Jack tried not to seem repulsed. He had to let the bad Jack take over again or she'd see right through him again. "What can I say superman has nothing on me?"


End file.
